Incubus Redux III
by deangirl1
Summary: More missing scenes and plot bunnies from Crimson1's Incubus. Chapter 5. It's a special day for a certain Incubus and Hunter...
1. Jukebox

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Much thanks as always to Kripke and Crimson1 for allowing me to play with their very nice toys.

**A/N:** This is the third in the Redux series and will be another home for plot bunnies. I am, as always, very open to suggestions.

This chapter takes place at the Roadhouse during Arc 4.

Thank you to Crimson1 for the beta and ensuring that I don't rip out all my hair…

There be slash ahead…

* * *

When Sasha came out of the bathroom, he stopped just as he was about to flip the light switch off. The bed was empty. Dean had been asleep when he got up as quietly as possible. Or at least he thought he had been. Sasha saw that there was something on his pillow and strode over to the bed. It was a note.

_Meet me in the bar._

Sasha's face which had born a small frown that deepened upon first seeing the note was quickly replaced by a large grin. His blue eyes sparkled. Someone was getting playful.

Sasha made his way to the bar as quietly as possible after slipping on a pair of sleep pants. It must be about 2:30 he estimated. The house was completely quiet although Sasha could hear Sam's contented snoring through his door as he passed.

The moon was almost full and flooded in through the windows. It was enough light for the incubus to make his way through to the bar.

The bar itself was pitch black. Sasha paused at the door.

"Dean?" he called softly.

The bar was softly illuminated as the jukebox suddenly sprang to life and the sound of Van Morrison gently filled the room. Someone had adjusted the volume of the jukebox so it wasn't blaring as it usually did.

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes_

And then Dean was leaning on the jukebox smiling at Sasha.

"Wanna dance?" Dean bobbed his eyebrows.

"Always," Sasha laughed closing the distance between them as Dean stepped around the jukebox. Dean had left their room clad only in his sleep pants too although his chest still sported his bandages.

_A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow_

Sasha got right into Dean's personal space and grabbing his pants at the hips pulled him toward the centre of the dance floor.

Keeping his hands on Dean's hips, Sasha swung his to the bluesy beat. Instead of pressing their bodies together Sasha kept a tantalizing space between them. Dean swung his hips in a mimic of Sasha's and grabbed onto the incubus' hips.

_And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

Dean lost himself in the rhythm of the dance and his eyes drank in the sight of the graceful incubus in front of him. Slowly, Dean's eyes travelled up from Sasha's navel across his tight and muscular abdomen and chest, finally reaching the incubus' face to discover Sasha's eyes closed as the incubus drank in the music.

_Can I just have one a' more Moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love _

Dean leaned in and ghosted his lips against Sasha's. He was rewarded when Sasha blinked his cobalt eyes at him and smiled.

_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come  
And I know that the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure that you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own_

"I thought you were tired?" Sasha's voice was low.

"I had a _nap_ this afternoon remember? And we went up to bed at 10!" Dean didn't try to hide the disgust in his voice.

"You're the one who fell asleep," Sasha teased and drew Dean closer to him.

"Yeah, well, I'm wide awake now," Dean purred. His hands left their hold of the incubus' hips and ghosted up Sasha's sides, sliding across his chest, thumbs lightly brushing the incubus' nipples and then around to his shoulders. Sasha shivered in response.

_And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide_

_Can I just have one a' more Moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love _

This time Sasha leaned in and brushed his lips across Dean's. But Dean was too quick for him, and sliding his hands from the incubus' shoulders to the back of his neck and up into his hair, Dean drew the kiss to him, plunging his tongue deeply into Sasha's mouth in heated need.

Dean made a little complaining noise when Sasha broke the kiss to pull apart again, swaying to the final chorus. His hands were still on Dean's hips, subtly encouraging the same motions. Sasha's thumbs stroked the hollow at the front of Dean's hip bones, tantalizingly straying under the waistband.

_One more Moondance with you in the moonlight  
On a magic night  
La, la, la, la in the moonlight  
On a magic night_

As the final chords began to fade away, Sasha looked a little disappointed. Dean grinned.

"Oh, we're not done yet," he breathed, and the jukebox flipped to another song.

This time Dean wouldn't be denied and chest be damned too. He slid his hands around to the small of Sasha's back and drew him in tight.

_I love the way ya look tonight  
With your hair hangin' down on your shoulders_

Sasha slid into Dean's embrace, gently pulling their bodies together, sliding his own arms around Dean and enfolding him in a tender embrace even as he swayed to the music. He pulled his head back just enough to make eye contact, though.

"Bryan Adams? I never would have guessed that in a million years!"

"Blame Sam. He was totally into the guy's music after _Robin Hood_ came out. So we had a few tapes. He took them to school when he went." Dean pulled the incubus closer again.

"But…"

_I love the way ya dance that slow sweet tango  
The way ya do everything but talk_

"Sasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

_And how ya stare at me with those undress me eyes  
And your breath on my body makes me warm inside_

Sasha turned his head enough to gently blow on Dean's neck and up to his ear, gently ruffling the short hairs there. Dean shivered in his embrace.

_Let's make out - let's do something amazing  
Let's do something that's all the way  
Cuz I've never touched somebody like the way I touch your body  
Now I never want to let your body go..._

Dean sought out Sasha's unnaturally soft lips, locking his own and allowing Sasha's tongue, wet and joyful to explore his mouth. Dean's hands sought every part of Sasha's torso stroking up his back, gently but firmly. One hand went all the way up to fist in the back of Sasha's hair. The other hand drifted back to Sasha's chest, playfully stroking and then pinching at a nipple.

Sasha purred and Dean loved how it rumbled through his own mouth and throat.

_Let's make a night - to remember  
From January - to December  
Let's make love - to excite us  
A memory - to ignite us  
"Let's make honey baby - soft and tender,"_ Dean sang along._  
"Let's make sugar darlin' - sweet surrender,"_ and Sasha answered.  
_Let's make a night - to remember - all life long_

Sasha's hands had been stroking Dean's back and gently pulling him into the sway of his body. Now they moved down past Dean's lower back and easily slid into the loose sleep pants. Sasha cupped a cheek of Dean's ass in either of his large, warm hands, firmly pressing their hips together. There was no mistaking the answering heat and throbbing erections that met in the middle.

_I love the way ya move tonight__  
Beads of sweat drippin down your skin  
Me lying here - you lyin' there  
Our shadows on the wall and our hands everywhere_

Sasha ground their hips together brushing their erections past each other. Both Sasha and Dean moaned low in their throats and giggled at their unintentional duet.

Sasha's hand slid to Dean's hip without coming out of his pants and continued around. As Sasha moved his hips back slightly to allow room, he grasped the shaft of Dean's erection.

Dean gasped and immediately let his own hand trace down from Sasha's back and into the front of Sasha's pants, seeking out the incubus' as well. He took the shaft and lightly ran his thumb over the weeping slit, using the moisture to lubricate the rest. Dean continued all the way down to cup and stroke Sasha's balls, feeling the incubus sink into his caress.

_Let's make out - let's do something amazing  
Let's do something that's all the way  
Cuz I've never touched somebody like the way I touch your body  
Now I never want to let your body go..._

Suddenly, Sasha twisted in Dean's arms so Dean was pressed up against the incubus' back. Dean had one arm still wrapped around the incubus' chest and one hand still on his erection. Sasha had subtly moved them closer to the bar as they danced. They were outside of the circle of light cast by the jukebox. Sasha reached back with both hands and gently pushed Dean's pants to the floor before doing the same with his own.

"We are so dead if Ellen comes down here," Dean breathed.

"Want to stop?" Sasha teased.

"Hell no." Dean nipped at the back of Sasha's neck.

_I think about ya all the time  
Can't you see you drive me outta my mind  
Well I'm never holdin' back again  
Ya I never want this night to end  
Cuz I've never touched somebody like the way I touch your body  
Now I never want to let your body go..._

Sasha reached behind himself to stroke up and down Dean's torso. Dean leaned his head against Sasha's back, sinking into the warmth and both feeling and hearing the pounding of the incubus' heart. While one hand still teased his erection, Dean's other hand now slid down to caress Sasha's ass. Sasha had managed to move them right up to the bar as they swayed to the music. As he reached out to lean on a bar stool, he pushed his ass back into Dean's hand and his intention was clear.

Dean's hand slid into the space Sasha presented and one finger began to gently stretch and prepare him. Sasha purred and a hand reached back to draw Dean's body closer to his own. That incredibly soft and warm hand teased Dean's erection, lightly tracing it and rubbing it against Sasha's hip.

The music in the jukebox changed again.

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

Sasha smiled and looked back over his shoulder at Dean.

"What? No _Stairway to Heaven_?" the incubus teased.

"Actually, I hate that particular Zepplin song – the only one of theirs that I do hate."

"Really?"

"Long story." Dean slipped two fingers into the incubus. "Do you really want to hear it now?"

Sasha's eyes rolled back and fluttered shut at Dean's skilful manipulation.

"No…" he panted slightly. "Maybe… later….much….later."

Sasha bucked as Dean continued to massage him deeply stroking and teasing his cock. Dean knew he could drive the incubus wilder though. He gently started to trace circles on Sasha's shoulder blade with his tongue, ghosting up to his shoulder and then his neck to nip and lick at his ear lobe.

Sasha was growling and moaning. He released Dean from his hand and reaching behind himself he grabbed both of Dean's hips to reposition him, making his desire perfectly clear.

"Dean," he ground out.

Dean was panting now and gently pressed himself to Sasha slowly and gently trying to ease in. Sasha was having none of it though and using the bar as leverage, Sasha thrust back onto Dean, plunging Dean deeply into himself.

Dean had one hand on each of Sasha's hips and held the incubus pressed against him. He wanted to make this last.

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah_

Using one hand to hold Sasha still, Dean let his other hand stroke up Sasha's back gently massaging the beautiful expanse of Sasha's back and tracing the tattoo on his shoulder blades with his thumb. Dean couldn't help missing the wings when they weren't there.

The music changed again.

_Should I fall out of love, my fire in the light  
To chase a feather in the wind  
Within the glow that weaves a cloak of delight  
There moves a thread that has no end._

"There's your Zepplin," Dean whispered.

Dean allowed Sasha to rock slowly and gently on him. Dean bent over to kiss the incubus' back and add little flicks of his tongue to tracing the tattoo.

Dean reached around Sasha's body, seeking the incubus' erection. Sasha was pulsing with need and when Dean wrapped his hand around his hard cock again, Sasha growled and bucked harder and faster against Dean.

Dean was nothing if not a quick learner in the sex department. It had felt a little odd doing this to someone else, but he sure as hell knew what he liked and regardless of his abhorrence of chick-flick moments he was both intuitive and sensitive to his partners' preferences.

_For many hours and days that pass ever soon  
the tides have caused the flame to dim  
At last the arm is straight, the hand to the loom  
Is this to end or just begin?  
All of my love, all of my love, All of my love to you. _

_All of my love, all of my love, All of my love to you._

Dean controlled the pace of his thrusts and teased Sasha at the edge of climax, savouring both his own pleasure and Sasha's. He pulled back again and finally released the hold he had on Sasha's his so that he could run both of his hands up the incubus' back, trailing back down with just the tips of his fingers. Dean was rewarded with the sensation of Sasha shuddering against him.

Sasha bucked back against Dean, picking up the pace and intensity of their rhythm as he crested the wave of their passion.

_The cup is raised, the toast is made yet again  
One voice is clear above the din  
Proud Aryan one word, my will to sustain  
For me, the cloth once more to spin_  
_All of my love, all of my love, All of my love to you. _

_All of my love, all of my love, All of my love to you._

Sasha came first, but not by much. Dean had barely been able to wait for him. He leaned on the incubus' back for a moment after pulling out. His legs were frustratingly threatening to dump him unceremoniously on the bar room floor. He took the moment though to wrap his arms around Sasha in a tight embrace and firmly kiss his back between his shoulder blades. Sasha purred and arched back up into him.

When Sasha had moved towards the bar, he had moved deliberately towards a roll of paper towels, which he now grabbed to clean himself up with.

Dean giggled.

"Is this like the incubus version of the Boy Scouts?"

Sasha quirked an eyebrow at him and turned to face him.

"You know – always be prepared? Like for sex clean up?"

Sasha snorted and then lost it. They both laughed.

_Yours is the cloth, mine is the hand that sews time  
his is the force that lies within  
Ours is the fire, all the warmth we can find  
He is a feather in the wind_

Sasha reached out with a handful of fresh towels and gently cleaned up Dean. Dean smiled and reached out with one hand to brush Sasha's jaw with his thumb. Sasha turned and plunged the used paper towels deep into the trash bag sitting beside the bar.

Dean retrieved their pants as the last strains of Zepplin finished.

"That was well timed," Sasha observed as he took his pants from Dean.

"There's one more," Dean said stepping into his own pants.

_Baby I__'m amazed at the way you love me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you_

Sasha smiled. Dean was lost in the brilliance of that almost too blue gaze even in the dim light from the jukebox.

"Again. You never fail to amaze me," Sasha's voice was low and sex-roughened. He moved back to stand against Dean.

"We can't let this go to waste, now, can we?" He drew Dean to him, embracing him and leading him back into the music.

Baby I'm amazed at the the way you pulled me out of time  
Hung me on a line  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you

Baby I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man  
Who's in the middle of something  
That he doesn't really understand

"Babe I'm a man and maybe you're the only man," Dean sang softly over the original lyrics.  
Who could ever help me  
Baby won't you help me to understand

This time it was Dean who shut his eyes and lost himself to the music and the sensation of the incubus' warm body gently pressed into his own. He was on the verge of being exhausted, but at least he felt like this was an earned exhaustion.

When he opened his eyes, it was to Sasha's adoring gaze, drinking him in. Dean smiled lazily back at him and pressed his lips against Sasha's. It was a gentle kiss, intimate without the passionate need, but with a need all its own. Dean broke the kiss to press his cheek next to Sasha's, letting the incubus enfold him completely and letting the lyrics say what he couldn't.

_Baby I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you  
Baby I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song  
You right me when I'm wrong  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

Sasha pulled back from their embrace enough to be able to search out the green eyes of his lover.

"Get this straight Winchester. You're not leaving. Well. You're leaving this bar because it's way past your bedtime, but that's as far as any leaving goes."

Sasha planted a firm kiss on Dean's lips, broke their embrace and led him off the dance floor as the light from the jukebox finally dimmed on the last chords of the song.

* * *

**A/N:** peeks

Too much? Too little? I'm a little worried given the low number of reviews for the last Redux and Redux II chapters that interest may be waning. If not, let me know – send suggestions, or just a quick thumbs up…

**Music:** All of the music in this chapter (except the Van Morrison) can be found for free online if you want a listen. I'd supply links but the site won't let me….

Van Morrison – _Moondance_

Bryan Adams – _Let's Make a Night to Remember_

Michael Buble – _Everything_

Led Zepplin – _All of My Love_

Paul McCartney – _Maybe I'm Amazed_


	2. Cowboy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. My thanks as always to Kripke and Crimson1 for the loan of their toys.

**A/N:** This little plot bunny appeared in Chapter 31 of _Incubus_ – go back, you can find it!

**A/N2:** If you really want to enjoy this, you need to go to Youtube and search for Big and Rich's "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy". Have it cued up in another window and ready to go. It will be obvious when you should hit play….

Oh - ya - there be slash ahead...

* * *

They'd spent the day driving around from stable to stable in the area. They had been able to pretty well confirm that the vengeful spirit haunting the fairgrounds was either a cowboy or a rodeo clown.

Dean smirked at the memory of Sam's reaction to learning that the spirit might be a clown. He'd thought for a moment that Sam would actually bolt for the stable door. All of Dean's teasing had resulted in a sulky Sam saying he was turning in early. Dean snorted at the memory.

Dean was currently stretched out on the bed watching tv, nursing a beer. Sasha was having a shower, and took so long that Dean nodded off. He woke with a start when the tv suddenly shut off. Dean groped around himself for the remote which he was sure he had left right beside him. He was further startled when music suddenly flooded their room.

_DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA  
DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!_

The door to the bathroom slowly swung open and Sasha was suddenly in the doorway with one hand sliding up the door jam.

Dean gaped and pushed himself up so he was leaning against the headboard.

Sasha was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. That wasn't what had Dean speechless. He was also wearing his leather jacket. Still not was causing Dean to forget to breathe. Sasha was also wearing black leather chaps – with fringe!- black cowboy boots, a black cowboy hat, and black leather gloves.

A smile slowly grew on Sasha's face. He took one step into the room hooking his thumbs into the waistband of the chaps.

"I seem to remember a request for more leather," Sasha said and rolled his hips to the music.

_Well, I walk into the room  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill  
And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
And everybody's getting down  
An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.  
_

It was Dean's turn to grin and burst out laughing. He felt heat start pooling in his gut. He was mesmerized by the way the fringe swung when Sasha did just _that _with his hips.

Sasha two stepped closer to the bed, turning so that Dean could reach out and just touch the fringe.

Sasha spun away from the bed. Both hands went up to the brim of the hat, and then one hand tilted it down over one half of Sasha's face. Sasha continued to move his hips provocatively to the music. Both hands went back to the brim of the hat pulling it straight down in front of his face. Sasha slowly lowered the hat to reveal his brilliant blue eyes, sparkling with mischief.

Swinging the hat over his head, Sasha whooped and threw the hat into the corner of the room. Dean grinned and whooped back.

_Cause I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy  
_

Sasha dropped one shoulder out of his jacket, rotating the shoulder and dropping his head so that he looked up at Dean through his eye lashes.

"Should I take it off? Or do you like the leather on?" Sasha teased.

"Off. It's nice and all, but off might be better..." Dean reached for the beer that he'd left on the bedside table and took another long pull. It was suddenly very hot in there.

Sasha turned his back to Dean and let the jacket slide off of both arms. Swinging it over his head, he let it fly into the same corner as the hat. Sasha turned back to face Dean, still moving his hips to the music. One hand snaked under his t-shirt and caressing himself lifted the t-shirt enough to show Dean Sasha's tight abs. Because of the way Sasha's jeans always rode low on his hips, Dean could see his pelvic tattoo peeking over the waistband too. Dean swallowed. Sasha continued to lift the t-shirt and dance in a tight circle, showing off the tattoo on his back and finally pulling the t-shirt all the way off. Not to break the pattern the t-shirt lassoed around Sasha's head and went to join the hat and jacket.

_Well I don't give a dang about nothing  
I'm singing and Bling- Blanging  
While the girls are drinking  
Long necks down!  
And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy  
Or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
Or your freak parade  
I'm the only John Wayne left in this town  
_

Sasha's thumbs were hooked in the front of the chaps. He danced his way back to the bed and then jumped up, straddling Dean and continuing to move to the music. Sasha leaned down and plucked the beer from Dean's hand, took a drink and set it back on the table. Dean took the opportunity to run his hands up Sasha's legs and through the fringe. Sasha let his finger trace the line of his waistband, letting his finger slip inside his pants and caress the skin.

Suddenly, Sasha dropped to his knees, still straddling Dean and leaned forward to kiss him. As Dean leaned in to deepen the kiss, he slid his hands down Sasha's naked torso, sliding around to caress his butt and down his thighs, coming back up ruffling the fringe. When Dean's hands returned to Sasha's butt he pulled hard making the incubus break the kiss and straighten his torso. That brought Sasha's belly right to Dean's face and he trailed kisses, licking and nipping gently up to Sasha's nipples and back down to his waistband. This time it was Dean's turn to slide his finger into the incubus' waistband and trail around to the little dip at his spine, coming back to tease the button on Sasha's jeans.

"Not so fast, cowboy," Sasha laughed and kicking one leg over Dean dismounted from the bed and began to sway back in time with the music.

Dean made a little discontented noise in his throat.

"Did you want me to lose a little more of the leather?" Sasha teased.

Dean nodded.

_And I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy  
_

Sasha danced back over to the bed. One leather clad hand reached out and caressed Dean's face, carding back through his short hair and then trailing back down to Dean's mouth. Dean knew immediately what Sasha was suggesting. Drawing the tip of one leather clad finger into his mouth, Dean gently grasped the end with his teeth and pulled until the entire glove slid off. As Dean worked off the glove, Sasha continued to dance. As soon as the one glove was off, Sasha caressed Dean's face with the other hand and they repeated the process.

Once again, Sasha danced away from the bed. He moved to the corner and retrieved the hat. Dean was mesmerized by the sway of his hips as Sasha turned and bent his knees, coming nearly to the floor and then straightening back up again. This time as he danced back towards the bed, Sasha toed off his boots without having to stop his movements to the music.

_I'm a thourough-bred  
That's what she said  
In the back of my truck bed  
As I was gettin' buzzed on suds  
Out on some back country road.  
We where flying high  
Fine as whine, having ourselves a big and rich time  
And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.  
But her evaluation  
Of my cowboy reputation  
Had me begging for salvation  
All night long  
So I took her out giggin frogs  
Introduced her to my old bird dog  
And sang her every Willie Nelson song I could think of  
_

Sasha jumped back up onto the bed. He bent over and placed the hat on Dean's head and then turned to face away from Dean, giving him an up close and personal view of Sasha's fine tight little ass. Dean licked his lips. Sasha twisted around to look over his shoulder and down at Dean.

"Think you could give me a hand?" Sasha pushed one leg back towards Dean suggestively.

"Oh. Do they have to come off?" Dean whined a little. He knew it came out that way and was pretty much already past the point where he cared. Dean pushed the cowboy hat to the back of his head, looking up at Sasha, doing his best to channel his inner puppy.

"They kind of prevent anything else from coming off..."

Dean sighed but still enjoyed the feeling of unzipping the chap leg. Sasha shifted and presented the other leg, which Dean obliging released from its leather encasing. Sasha moved the buckle of the chaps above the waistband of his jeans turning to face Dean again. Swaying his hips, Sasha bent his knees and let himself sink towards the bed and then slowly rose back up again. Dean slid his hands up the outside of Sasha's thighs, enjoying the feel of Sasha's hips moving underneath his hands.

_And we made love  
And I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy  
_

Dean slid his hands from Sasha's hips to the front of his jeans, gently caressing the bulge he felt there and moving to undo the button and slowly undo the zipper. Slipping his hands into the waistband and letting his fingers tease back along Sasha's skin to his hips, Dean worked the incubus' jeans and boxers down releasing his erection.

"Hey there Leroy – I think you're kinda happy to see me," Dean said smirking.

Dean caressed the shaft and let his thumb ghost over the slit. Sasha moaned and shivered but moved his hips back removing the temptation from Dean. Dean let his hands wander back down the incubus' legs to hold the jeans so Sasha could step out of them. As soon as he was free, Dean dropped the jeans to the side of the bed.

Once again, Sasha turned and looked over his shoulder at Dean.

"Want to do me back up?"

"There's no question I want to _do _you," Dean fairly growled.

He leaned forward and carefully fitting the zipper together at the top of one leg, Dean carefully put his finger under the head and traced it down Sasha's leg so as not to pinch the incubus' skin in the zipper. Dean repeated the process with the other leg. Dean reached up to caress both of Sasha's bare cheeks.

Sasha turned once more to face Dean, continuing to sway his hips to the music, he reached up with both hands and ran them through his crimson mane.

_What? What?  
Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy  
Everybody says  
Save a Horse Ride a cowboy._

There was a pause as the music looped back to the beginning.

Sasha grinned down at Dean. "Having fun yet?"

"Oh, HELL yeah!"

"Was that a yee haw?" Sasha giggled.

Dean grabbed the back of his knees forcing Sasha to essentially collapse on him.

"I think that I suddenly have way too many clothes on," Dean growled even as he pulled the incubus to him and kissed him hungrily. Sasha answered his passion and sank his tongue as far into Dean's mouth as he could. Both their tongues and moans intertwined. Even as he kissed Dean, gently moving their lips together, Sasha reached down and undid the button on Dean's jeans, sliding the zipper down and releasing Dean's answering erection.

Sasha broke the kiss, sliding his hands down and under Dean's t-shirt pushing it up his torso and off over his head as he muttered, "So not enough skin."

Dean let the t-shirt fall to the floor beside the bed to join Sasha's jeans. He ghosted his hands back to Sasha's torso and was rewarded with a shiver of pleasure from the incubus. Sasha swiftly swept Dean's jeans and boxers down and off adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor. Dean was still propped up against the headboard and pulled Sasha's hips closer to him by grabbing the waist of the chaps so that he could trail his tongue and ghost kisses across the incubus' chest and up to his collarbone, licking and nipping. Sasha purred in pure pleasure. It also meant that Dean could trail his hands down to play with the fringe on the chaps.

With Sasha essentially sitting in his lap, Dean was able to run both hands up the incubus' back and fist them in his hair, pulling him back into a deep and passionate kiss. Sasha brought one hand up to stroke Dean's cheek and let the other hand fall to caress Dean's cock.

Sasha broke the kiss and moved to lick and suck on Dean's collarbone. Gently easing himself lower, Sasha teased at Dean's nipples on the way by. Dean shivered and stroked one hand through Sasha's hair, letting the other trail on his back as the incubus worked his way down Dean's body.

Dean couldn't help the involuntary buck as Sasha's tongue circled the head of his cock and teased over the end. Sasha used one hand to softly stroke the shaft, moving downward to cup and massage Dean's balls as he took his entire length into his mouth. Dean moaned and pushed his hips at Sasha. While he was still licking and teasing Dean's cock, Sasha gently inserted first one, then two, and finally three fingers to prepare him.

"So are you ready to save that horse yet?" Sasha's half lidded blue eyes mirrored the invitation of his words.

"Yee haw," Dean laughed and pulled the incubus up into a kiss, just barely letting their tongues touch before pulling back slightly half sitting up, letting both hands trail down the incubus' body. One hand traced the pelvic tattoo and ghosted under the waist band of the chaps. Dean's eyes remained fixed on Sasha's face. He knew what Sasha wanted and he wanted to give it to him. He'd enjoyed it the last time, but it was still new territory. So he drew the strength he needed from the brilliant blue eyes staring into his, from the desire to see them light up in happiness and contentment.

Dean gently pushed Sasha down onto the bed and moved to straddle him. Sasha raised an eyebrow but his grin widened.

"I love it when you get all take charge on me," he purred.

"Well, cowboy, who's doing the riding here, anyway?" Dean's grin answered the incubus'.

Sasha sensed Dean's conflict: he gently opened the circuit to Dean. Dean was getting better at recognizing it and sighed and moaned as soon as he felt it, knowing that he'd be able to enjoy this and make it that much better for Sasha too.

Dean lowered himself slowly onto Sasha's cock. Sasha's moan answered Dean's, but he managed to stay still, allowing Dean the time to take him in slowly. Dean gasped and arched his back as he took Sasha's cock deeply into himself, then began a slow and rhythmic motion one hand resting forward on Sasha's chest and the other trailing behind and playing with the fringe on the chaps.

The rhythm picked up as the song looped back to the beginning yet again. Dean reached up to the cowboy hat and lassoing it over his head, whooped and threw it into the corner. Sasha's laughter joined with Dean's.

"Ride 'em cowboy!" Sasha purred.

Dean bent over the incubus, slowing his thrusts to almost nothing. Pressing his lips against Sasha's soft ones and gently flicking his tongue into Sasha's mouth, Dean closed his eyes and gave himself up to the sensation of feeling Sasha's response of pleasure echoing with his own.

It was Sasha's insistent thrust that broke the moment and elicited both a gasp and a moan from deep within Dean. Even with the circuit wrapping them together in its tender cocoon, it didn't take long for both of them to reach a climax, satisfyingly almost at the same time.

Dean collapsed in a satisfied and exhausted heap beside Sasha, nuzzling the incubus' neck gently. Sasha purred contentedly. Dean's hands absently toyed with the fringe on the chaps.

"Can we keep these?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Think you can find some room in the trunk for them?"

"So not a problem." Dean was quiet for a moment and then started to chuckle.

"What?"

"I think I really like the rodeo," Dean smirked and Sasha laughed outright.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Two days later they were packing up after successfully salting and burning the ghost of a bull rider. Sam was first to put his duffle in the trunk.

"What's this?" he asked spying a new black leather addition to the trunk and pulling out the chaps.

As soon as the chaps uncurled to reveal themselves, there was a dawning look of horror on Sam's face.

"_DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA_," Sasha sang, grinning from ear to ear.

When Sam's face turned beet red, Dean completely lost it and doubled over laughing.

"Oh God," Sam moaned, "Do you have to keep your sex toys in the trunk? Could you at least store them with the weapons?"

Dean and Sasha only laughed harder, and when Sam really thought about what he had just said, he couldn't help but join in too.

_

* * *

  
**A/N3**: So? There are things about this chapter that I like and things I'm not so fussed on, but as always, I'd love to hear what you think._


	3. Feathers

They had driven all day with brief stops for food and gas, but they still had a few hours before they would get to New Mexico

**Disclaimer:** My thanks as always to E. Kripke and Crimson1 for the lend of their toys.

**A/N:** This is another plot bunny… Sam complained about having to share a room with Dean and Sasha when they didn't behave….

There be slash ahead…

They had driven all day with brief stops for food and gas, but they still had a few hours before they would get to New Mexico. Sam had insisted they stop for the night, and Dean and Sasha hadn't really needed a lot of convincing. There was definitely a hunt waiting for them, but they didn't have a lot to go on, and it just made sense for them to try to go in at their best. Unfortunately, by the time they decided to stop, in a one horse town in the middle of Bumfuck, Nowhere, they were only able to get one room for the three of them.

Dean was keyed up after being behind the wheel all day. Normally, the driving would relax him, but the hunt had him on edge. He didn't really like going in unprepared for all everyone thought he was a fly-by-the-seat-of-your–pants kinda guy. He actually enjoyed the fact that he now had not one but two geeks to research the hell out of his hunts before he had to go in.

So Dean was a bit irritable and really needed to blow off some steam. He'd actually been daydreaming about how he'd like to blow off that steam for the past two hours. Having to share a room meant that was out now. His second choice would have been a little pool hustling and a large quantity of beer, but again, Dean was sure this town had it in for him: there was no bar! What kind of town didn't have at least one bar?

Dean had had to settle for picking up a six-pack, which he shared with Sam and Sasha, and watching an old movie of the week. The end result was that by the time Sam and Sasha were ready to turn in and call it a night, Dean was just about pulling his hair out. Unfortunately, when you shared a room, majority ruled, so while Dean was all for watching another bad movie or doing some more research, Sam and Sasha out voted him and opted for turning in and turning out the lights.

Dean was last out of the bathroom because he'd been dragging his feet about going in; when he came out, the other two were already mostly asleep, which pissed Dean off even more for some reason.

Dean crawled into bed with Sasha who murmured a sleepy greeting. Dean just huffed in return. He let himself just drop into the bed and then punched his pillow several times. He then proceeded to toss and turn. Finally, Sasha had had enough.

"Dean! What's your problem?"

"I can't get comfortable. This bed is a freakin' torture device!"

"There's nothing wrong with the bed, Dean. Just try to relax and go to sleep," Sasha tried to be reasonable.

Dean continued to thrash around until he unintentionally elbowed Sasha in the head.

"Dean! Enough!" Sasha exploded and rearing back punched his bed mate hard in the arm. The whole thing wasn't helped by Sam's snickering from the other bed.

"Ow! Shut up Sam," Dean barked and shoved Sasha hard.

"Dean! I really don't think you want to get in a shoving match with an incubus," Sasha's voice was low but threatening. His eyes flashed red.

Dean humpfed again, but just turned his back to Sasha and slammed his shoulder into the bed.

"Jerk!" Sasha murmured as turned his back to Dean.

Once Dean did start to relax and fall asleep, he felt a little bad. It wasn't Sasha's fault he was feeling frustrated. In fact, Sasha was probably just as frustrated. Dean was a little worried that it didn't look like Sasha would have an opportunity to feed before the hunt. Well, he'd had a bit of a snack earlier, but nothing substantial...

Dean was surprised when he woke up a couple of hours later. Sam was snoring fit to wake the dead and Sasha still lay with his back to him.

Nature called.

Dean came back to the bed and slid in behind Sasha, spooning him. He slid one hand down the length of Sasha's naked side, sliding over at the incubus' hip to tuck him into Dean. Dean nuzzled Sasha's neck, breathing in that smell that was all Sasha that he loved so much. As Dean laid a trail of kisses along the incubus' shoulder and neck, Sasha stirred and made a sleepy purring sound.

Dean continued to stroke Sasha's naked torso and then let his hand ghost down his side, grazing his hip and coming around to Sasha's belly. Meanwhile, Dean continued kissing and licking, working his way up to Sasha's ear. As he moved his tongue higher, he moved his hand lower. Dean's hand snuck under the waistband of Sasha's boxers.

Dean smiled as he found Sasha growing hard.

"Oh Baby, do you need a little help with that," Dean breathed in Sasha's ear and was rewarded with a low moan.

Sasha moved his hips back to press harder into Dean and felt Dean's answering erection pressing into him. It was Sasha's turn to smile.

Sasha tucked his hand down his back between their torsos and sought Dean's cock. Sliding his hand under Dean's boxers, Sasha found Dean hard and his tip already weeping. As Sasha traced his fingers down the engorged shaft, Dean answered with his own moan and bucked his hips.

Sasha pulled his hand back and twisted around within Dean's embrace to face him.

"Can't sleep," he teased.

"Well, you certainly seem to be up," Dean whispered back, his hand slid over Sasha's side and drew him into a more intimate embrace.

Sasha closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Dean's. He gently moved his lips against his lover's, barely opening his mouth to let just the tip of his tongue tease Dean's lips.

Dean's hand stroked up the length of Sasha's back to fist in his hair and pull the incubus into a deeper kiss. Dean pushed against the incubus' chest with his own, moving him onto his back and Dean lay partially across his chest. Dean broke the kiss for a moment, staring down into the too blue eyes of his lover. He smiled.

Sasha smiled back. It was his turn to bring his hands up Dean's torso and run his fingers into Dean's short hair.

"C'mere you, I wanna show you how much I love you," Sasha whispered and pulled Dean down into a deep and passionate kiss. Dean happily sank into the wet, warm, and wonderful world that was Sasha's kisses.

The two lovers were so caught up in each other and the moment that they had failed to notice the growing silence in the room. A silence that was now being broken almost solely by the sounds of their kisses.

Dean moved his hips, rubbing his erection against Sasha's side as he trailed his hand teasingly down the incubus' torso. He smiled within their kiss as he felt the incubus' answering shiver. Dean kept moving his hand down until he again crept under the waistband of Sasha's boxers. They both moaned softly within the kiss.

Pain exploded in Dean's mouth as he was suddenly struck forcefully from behind, driving his mouth and teeth into Sasha's. They pulled apart with a yelp of surprise and pain on both their parts when they were quickly struck again.

"What the fuck!" Dean sputtered as he tried to sit up. He could feel blood in his mouth. And then he was struck a third time!

"THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE IN THE ROOM YOU ASSHOLES! WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!" Sam's voice was beyond pissed.

"Sonuvabitch, SAM! I think you split my damn lip!" Dean roared back.

"Tough!" Sam punctuated his word with another blow.

From his pillow.

Dean was being viciously assaulted by a pillow!

"You little shit!" Dean reached down and grabbed a pillow – none too gently – out from under Sasha.

"Hey!" Sasha protested as his head unceremoniously got jostled, even as Dean struck a blow with his own pillow.

Sam tried to dodge Dean's blow and land another one of his own. Dean dodged at the same time, which ended with Sasha taking the full brunt of Sam's blow full in his face.

"OW!" the incubus fairly howled. Pushing Dean out of the way, Sasha sat up and grabbed a pillow of his own, intent on dealing out some punishment of his own.

Things got a bit muddled after that as blows started raining down completely indiscriminately with everyone seemingly hitting everyone else. It wasn't clear exactly who it was that started giggling, but it wasn't long before the three of them were out of bed in their boxers, laughing like maniacs.

And then Sam's pillow burst open at almost the same time as Dean's. Suddenly, there were feathers everywhere. After that, they were completely done, laughing until tears streamed down their faces as the feathers floated everywhere, collapsing on the beds.

Finally, they managed to pull themselves together.

"Do you two sex addicts think that maybe you've worked off enough energy to go back to SLEEP now?" Sam demanded.

"Why Sammy. I don't have any idea what you are talking about," Dean assumed his most falsely innocent look and tone, sending Sasha back into fits of laughter and earning him the full-on bitch face from Sam.

"Dean. You said that you wouldn't do anything to make me uncomfortable on the nights we had to share. Well. Newsflash. Waking up in the middle of the night to you to having sex in the next bed is just beyond creepy!"

"Aw c'mon Sammy, gimme some credit here. We were not having sex," Dean maintained.

"Yet." Sam finished the sentence for him.

"Sorry Sam. C'mon Dean, Sam's right and you know it. Say you're sorry," Sasha turned the puppy-eyes on both of them, for different purposes and achieving both purposes admirably.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Happy now," Dean glared at both of them.

"Yes." Sam knew when to cut his losses, so he left it there.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I am hot, sweaty and covered in feathers. I'm gonna grab a quick shower to get them offa me."

Dean got up and strode into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Sasha watched Dean go, a smile spreading slowly across the incubus' face. Sam didn't like the look. Sasha stood up and looked at the length of his bare torso. He was covered in feathers. He snorted and a feather came shooting out of his nose.

"You know," Sasha drawled, "a shower sounds like a really good idea."

Sam groaned as Sasha disappeared into the bathroom, hot on Dean's heels. Flinging himself back on his own bed, Sam grabbed the remaining two still whole pillows and pulled them both tightly over his head. He hoped that between them and the sound of the water, he'd be able to get back to sleep before being further psychically scared by his brother.

**A/N:** Please, please leave a cookie or even just a single M&M… I have promised another chapter to Nimrodel Lorellin, but the lack of reviews in general has me wondering if there is much interest in my continuing…

As for the missing shower scene here, Crimson has promise to include one in the actual story…. And that will be MUCH better!


	4. Payback

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing, but I thank Crimson1 and Kripke for the loan of their lovely toys.

**A/N:** Another song fic. I strongly suggest cuing it up before you begin – start at the end of the second paragraph…

http: / www. bryanadams .com/index .php?targetarchive,lyrics &lyricsrelease&lycrissong327&showAudio1&countHistory1

Just remove the spaces from the address – I think that will work… If not, the song is easily googleable!

There be slash ahead….

* * *

Sasha sat on the bed, resting against the headboard and flipping through Dean's latest car magazine. He was making an attempt to connect with his inner mechanic. Sasha thought it was the least he could do to try to get a better understanding of Dean's other baby.

Dean was currently in the bathroom, having, surprisingly, let Sasha have the first shower. Sasha glanced up when he heard the door open. He did a double take when the older hunter didn't immediately appear, but the sound of guitar riffs came pounding out instead.

"Dean?" Sasha's voice faltered as Dean appeared in the doorway.

Dean was smirking. He was wearing the Armani suit that Sasha had bought him to wear to the wedding they'd attended. Dean slid one hand up the door jam and paused for effect. Sasha took the opportunity to rake his eyes up and down Dean's lean but muscular frame. Dean turned a little sideways and looking at Sasha over one shoulder, morphed his features into "Blue Steel".

_Damn, he looked fine in that suit_, Sasha thought. And he was even wearing the tie! Sasha's appreciative smile faded to a confused frown. _What the??_

And then Sasha's musings were interrupted by…. Bryan Adams?

_I don't look good in no Armani Suits  
No Gucci shoes - or designer boots  
I've tried the latest lines from A to Z  
But there's just one thing that looks good on me_

As Dean _danced_ away from the door jam, the penny finally dropped for Sasha.

This was payback! And Sasha was ready, willing and able to take it!

Sasha leaned back appreciatively, tucking his hands behind his head and watched as Dean swung his hips suggestively to the music. He let the suit jacket fall from his shoulders as he turned away from Sasha and the bed, glancing back at the incubus over his shoulder with a pout on his face. Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he let the jacket slip all the way to his wrists before brining it back up again. Dean let the jacket slip off his shoulders and all the way to the floor as he danced closer to the bed again.

_The only thing I want  
The only thing I need  
The only thing I choose  
The only thing that looks good on me...is you_

As Bryan Adams sang "is you," Dean pointed straight at Sasha. Then, his hands came up and began to loosen the tie, undoing the top button on his dress shirt at the same time.

Dean slowly and provocatively drew the tie out of its knot and from around his neck. He was close enough now to playfully flick Sasha with the tie as he lay on the bed. Dean let the tie puddle on Sasha's chest before snaking it the length of the incubus' body and back up again. As the tie made it back up to his chest, Sasha reached out to grab it and pulled Dean towards him.

Sasha yanked hard enough on the tie to make Dean lose his balance and fall into him. This was, of course, Sasha's plan, and he caught Dean's shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Dean couldn't help but smile as he landed on top of Sasha and the incubus firmly pressed his lips to Dean's in urgent need. Dean was more than happy to return the press of lips and his tongue sought out the incubus', but only for a moment and then Dean was pulling out of the embrace, laughing.

"What is it with you and Bryan Adams?" Sasha laughed. "I'm believing your cover story about Sam less and less."

Dean just laughed backing away from the bed and unbuttoning his dress shirt. The sheer number of buttons made the task painstakingly slow and insanely hot!

_I'm not satisfied with Versace style  
Put those patent leather pants - in the circular file  
Sometimes I think - I might be lookin' good  
But there's only one thing that fits me like it should_

As Dean pulled his shirt free from his pants, he swung his hips to the music and sank into a deep squat before swaying back upright again. Sasha noticed his breathing was starting to get a bit quick and damn. He was finding it hard to breathe just at that moment.

Dean's shirt was now completely open and untucked. He ran his hands up his abs, crossing them over and hugging himself. He danced back over to the bed.

"I might need a little help with that," Dean said, holding out his arm and dangling his sleeve suggestively at Sasha.

Sasha didn't need to be asked twice and grasped the cuff. Dean made short work of spinning out of the shirt, leaving it dangling from Sasha's hand. Sasha let it slip forgotten to the floor almost immediately.

_The only thing I want  
The only thing I need  
The only thing I choose  
The only thing that looks good on me...is you_

Again, Dean pointed at the incubus, and then the next item to receive Dean's attention was his belt. He toyed with the belt. Looking down at his hands as he toyed with it and then up at Sasha with his beautiful emerald eyes through his long, dark lashes. Dean licked his lips and Sasha couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped him. Dean grinned widely. He loved it when he could drive Sasha crazy. He saw the brilliant blues of Sasha's eyes flicker to red and back. He danced back toward the bed again.

Dean thrust his hips suggestively at Sasha. Sasha reached eagerly for the buckle of Dean's belt. As soon as he'd dealt with that Sasha reached for the button and fly on Dean's pants. Dean slapped his hands away even as he danced himself out of temptation's way.

_Ya it's you - it could only be you  
Nobody else will ever do  
Ya baby it's you - that I stick to  
Ya we stick like glue..._

Dean slowly slid the belt out and then swung it lazily over his head like a lasso before letting it sail into a corner of the room. He licked his lips and danced back toward his _baby_ on the bed.

"Seems to me," Dean began, "that I'm at a severe disadvantage here."

"How's that?" Sasha asked, raking his eyes over Dean's body.

"I've got way more clothes on than you," Dean grinned as he reached the side of the bed. He reached down and slid his hands under Sasha's t-shirt. Sasha sat up and raised his hands, eager to help Dean relieve him of his encumbering clothing.

"Well, at least now we're a little more even," Dean said, backing away again stretching Sasha's shirt between his two hands, flipping it over his head and pulling it back and forth as if drying himself with a towel. By now, the song had looped back to the beginning again.

Dean hooked his thumbs teasingly in the waistband of his pants as he continued to move seductively to the music. He ducked his head and again looked up at Sasha through his long, dark lashes, green eyes twinkling mischievously. As he danced, he toed off first one shoe and then the other.

Dean turned fully away from Sasha, looking over his shoulder. As Sasha watched appreciatively, Dean swayed his hips slowly. As he turned back around, he undid the button on his pants and slowly drew the zipper down. Dean once more turned his back to the red head on the bed, glancing over his shoulder and letting his pants slide just low enough to rest at the base of his buttocks, then shimmied them back up to his waist.

"_Dean_," Sasha whined.

Dean smirked, but he did let his pants fall to the floor and stepped out of them on the way back to the bed.

When he got back to the bed, Dean raised one leg and presented his foot for Sasha to remove the sock. Sasha burst out laughing.

"Dean, only you would wear white sweat socks with an Armani suit!" Sasha removed the sock slowly, taking his time to stroke all the way down Dean's calf. They repeated the process with the other leg, but Sasha didn't release Dean's leg this time.

Instead, keeping a firm hold, he flipped Dean over himself and onto the bed, eliciting an "oompf!" and very unmanly giggles from said hunter. Sasha quickly jumped on top of Dean. Dean felt the heat he'd been trying to keep at bay soar through him as he saw Sasha's eyes turn red and fangs appear in his smile.

_Mission accomplished_, Dean thought. _Incubus time!_

And then all of Dean's thoughts were consumed with the incubus pressing into him and the lips that were suddenly crushing his and the tongue seeking entry into the farthest reaches of his mouth. Dean shivered as his tongue brushed against Sasha's fangs. He knew he would always find those fangs incredibly hot.

Dean could feel all of the incubus' body pressed against his own. He could feel the heat and weight of Sasha's pulsing erection as it pressed into his thigh. Dean pressed his answering erection against the warm body on top of him, grinding his hips and moaning into the kiss.

Sasha pulled back and looked down at Dean. His brilliant cobalt eyes danced and his mouth was curled into a smile. Dean took the opportunity to run his hands down Sasha's naked torso, letting his thumbs follow the groove of Sasha's hips beneath the waistband of the sleep pants that the incubus still wore.

"Now, now," Sasha teased. "_You're_ the entertainment. Seems to me, you should be the one who gets naked first."

Sasha shimmed down the length of Dean's body, skimming teasing kisses and light nips as he went and stroking Dean's naked torso with his soft fingertips.

When he got to Dean's boxers, Sasha teasingly let his fingers slip beneath the waistband gently feathering the sensitive skin. Then Sasha's tongue was darting down Dean's abs and circling his bellybutton. The next thing Dean knew the incubus had the waistband of his boxers in his teeth and was using them to pull the boxers down and off. As Sasha pulled the waistband up and out to clear Dean's erection, the hunter could feel Sasha's hot breath on his throbbing cock, and he moaned in response.

Sasha quickly grabbed the boxers with his hand and pulled them the rest of the way down Dean's thighs and off. And then Sasha's ever so talented tongue was working its magic up and down the shaft of Dean's cock and circling the head and flicking over the weeping slit. When Sasha took Dean into his mouth, Dean's hips bucked up to meet him of their own accord. Sasha wasn't the only one to lose control of his body…

Sasha swallowed Dean deeply. All the while, Sasha's hands were stroking and teasing every part of Dean that he could reach. And then he was bobbing up and using those hands to stroke the shaft of Dean's cock only to be replaced by Sasha's talented tongue and lips.

Just when Dean didn't think he could take any more, Sasha was suddenly making his way back up his torso to kiss Dean passionately. Then the incubus pulled back to kiss his neck.

It was Dean's turn to flip Sasha over and take control. Dean bent to kiss the incubus' collarbone, pressing kisses along its length and up his beautiful long neck to his slightly pointed and incredibly sexy ears. Dean's tongue flicked and played with the grooves until finally plunging into the depths of Sasha's ear and earning the hunter a gasp and purr in return.

Dean abandoned Sasha's ear only to possessively claim his lips and dart his tongue in to explore all of Sasha's mouth and feel the wonderful points on those fangs. Dean moved his full lips softly against Sasha's. Too soon for Sasha's liking, Dean was breaking the kiss, eliciting a small gasp of displeasure from the incubus. It was short lived, however, as it was Dean's turn to flick his tongue down Sasha's torso, pausing to nip at his right nipple. Dean's hands lead the way and this time his fingers slid under Sasha's sleep pants and skimmed them off, letting them drop to the floor.

Dean made his way back up to re-capture Sasha's ready, eager, and waiting lips. Dean's hands stroked Sasha's torso, eliciting a purr and shiver from the incubus. Ghosting his hands ever lower, Dean finally grasped and firmly pulled on Sasha's cock, resulting in his bucking his hips into Dean's hand. Dean let his hand trail to lightly stroke Sasha's balls and then move toward the prize, gently entering to stretch and prepare the incubus.

Sasha's hands ran up and down Dean's back, savouring the feeling of his broad shoulders and muscular back. As Dean struck a chord deep within Sasha he bucked his hips, moaned, and once more flipped Dean to crawl on top, breaking the kiss.

"I want you, now, Dean," Sasha growled.

_Friendly-like growling_, Dean added to himself, smiling.

"You'll find no objections from me, Mr. Kelly," Dean laughed.

Sasha leant down and captured Dean's lips with his own as he captured Dean's cock and guided it within himself. Dean moaned within the kiss as Sasha moved on top of him, breaking the kiss as he sat back and stroked his hands down Dean's chest. Dean had let his eyes close and arched his head and neck back as bursts of light seemed to explode on his eyelids.

Dean felt Sasha begin to open the circuit to him and he felt Sasha gently lift him so they were both more or less sitting on the bed. Dean was a little startled by a faint breeze that blew over him, raising gooseflesh, and his eyes fluttered back open and then sprang wide. His grin was wider though. Sasha had released his wings from the glamour and they were wrapping around Dean.

Dean reached behind Sasha and ran his hands up the incubus' back and then across his wings, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Sasha.

Dean's eyes fluttered shut again as he lost himself to the feeling of being cocooned by Sasha. The heat building within him and the waves of pleasure were almost too much to bear. The circuit running between them was the only thing keeping Dean from plummeting over the edge. He could feel the waves of Sasha's pleasure building as well.

Sasha leaned in to kiss Dean within their embrace. It was a soft and loving kiss this time. Dean's tongue and Sasha's gently tangling and stroking. Sasha pulled back slightly taking Dean's bottom lips gently in his teeth, both of them using the kiss as a distraction to keep them at the very brink of release.

And then it was all too much for both of them and they came almost simultaneously, Dean melting further into Sasha's embrace, caught between his strong, warm torso and his loving arms and wings.

Sasha lay Dean gently back on the bed as he eased himself off of his spent body and ducked into the bathroom for a towel to clean themselves up with. Dean lay luxuriating on the bed.

Dean's eyes fluttered open at the incubus' gentle touch as he cleaned Dean off and then discarded the towel, lying down beside Dean on the bed. The room was quiet now as Sasha had turned the music off while he was in the bathroom. He gently stroked his hand through Dean's short hair, and then down his face to cup his jaw in his hand.

Dean turned his head and leaned into the gentle touch. He smiled. The smile then turned into his trademark smirk.

"What?" Sasha prodded gently.

"Well, I might have done the stripping but it seems like I got the better deal."

"How's that?" Sasha couldn't help himself. He had to ask.

"Well, I'm the one that got the lap dance from an incubus," Dean waggled his eyebrows at his lover.

"Jerk!" Sasha shoved Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah, but payback's _my_ bitch!" and they both laughed.

Dean snuggled in closer to Sasha sinking into the warmth and weight of his presence and surrendering to the arms circling around him. He pressed his lips to the incubus' neck.

"You know I love you, baby," Dean murmured as he let sleep claim him.

"I love you too, Dean. Even if you are a closet Bryan Adams freak," Sasha whispered back into his lover's hair, gently kissing the top of his head.

* * *

**A/N:** We sometimes find comfort in seemingly odd places. I lost another "family member" this past week. As luck would have it, he was a red head too. It's been a pretty craptastic year for me, but Dean and Sasha have been loyal and comforting companions. A safe haven when all around was chaos…


	5. Baby

**Disclaimer:** As always just borrowing from Kripke and Crimson1.

**A/N:** This story is a tribute and a birthday/anniversary wish for _Incubus _who is one year old today! I'm a little nervous about this one as I had to rush it off the presses somewhat to meet my deadline… but I hope you enjoy….

As always, my thanks really go out to Crimson for creating such a wonderful world for our favourite Winchesters to love and play in.

This one's for you, Baby!

There be slash ahead…

* * *

They'd gotten back to the hotel after dinner, when Dean suddenly remembered that he'd forgotten to stop and pick up some beer. Both Sam and Sasha tried to convince him that the pop in the vending machine would surely suffice for one night, but Dean was having none of it.

He'd insisted that it would only take a few minutes and that he was really, really feeling like a good brewsky…

In the end, Sam had opted to go up to the room and Sasha had jumped into shotgun to keep Dean company.

As Sasha moved into the Impala, Dean caught Sam's eye and winked at him and waggled his eyebrows. Sam rolled his eyes in reply, Dean's hidden message coming in loud and clear.

Dean was right. It was a matter of a few minutes and they were back at the convenience store. Dean ran in and sauntered back out with a six pack, a couple of bags of chips and the requisite bag of M&Ms.

Sasha laughed and shook his head as Dean handed him his treasures.

"Dean, are you _ever_ full?"

"Nope." Dean smirked back. "I never get enough of the things I really love."

And Sasha had to smile at that.

As they neared the hotel, Dean suddenly turned the Impala down an unfamiliar road.

"Um… Dean? Pretty sure this isn't the way back, and we weren't far enough away to really need a short cut to get back," Sasha pointed out.

"Nope. Can't get anything by you, Sherlock! You're right, though. We don't need a short cut. This is better. You'll like it," Dean just grinned.

It didn't take long before the road turned to gravel as it wound through a stand of trees. And then the Impala was stopping as the road came to a rather abrupt end in a make shift parking lot.

Pulling to the edge of the lot, Dean killed the engine. They were sitting at the edge of a lake. The night was clear so a reflection of the moon danced and sparkled on the small waves in the water.

The implications finally caught up with Sasha.

"Dean? Are you taking me parking?"

"Hmmm. Let's see. Munchies. Music. Classic car. Moonlit lake in a secluded area…..That would be a definite yahtzee!"

If possible, Dean's grin widened as he finally looked into the brilliant blue eyes of his lover. Sasha was smiling and his eyes had softened. He loved it when Dean surprised him.

Dean broke the contact to fish a cassette tape out of his pocket and pop it into the tape deck. As it was cueing up, Dean reached into the back seat and grabbed two beers from the case he had placed on the floor. As soon as Dean's arm was over the back of the seat, Sasha scooted into the crook of his arm and snuggled up against him.

"Well, well, Mr. Kelly. Seems you don't waste any time," Dean teased as he offered one beer to Sasha and reached across Sasha with his free hand to twist the top off of his own beer.

Sasha's response was to giggle and open his own beer.

"Why, Mr. Winchester. I do believe your intentions here are entirely _im_pure…." Sasha teased back.

"Hell, yeah!" Dean admitted, letting his arm curl around Sasha and draw him close.

Michel Buble's voice ebbed throughout the Impala. Sasha smiled and relaxed into Dean's side, enjoying the warmth of his presence.

Both hunters sipped at their beers in silence and enjoyed the music and view. They so rarely had a moment to just _be_.

They slipped out of their jackets, their body heat being enough to keep the interior of the car warm. Dean trailed his fingers lazily up and down Sasha's arm, as he was mesmerized by the waves.

Sasha's hand rested lightly on Dean's inner thigh. His thoughts were simultaneously a million miles away and completely in the moment.

"Are you hungry?" Dean finally broke the silence.

Sasha snorted. "We just had a huge meal!"

"That was almost two hours ago now," Dean protested weakly.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I _am_ hungry," Sasha fairly growled, setting his now empty bottle on the floor and turning to Dean.

"I'm just not hungry for food," Sasha breathed and leaned in to capture Dean's full lips with his own.

Dean willingly leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and welcoming the warm tongue that slid in with his own. It tasted faintly like beer. Without breaking the kiss, Dean leaned down and let his own empty beer bottle fall to the floor of the car. He'd have to remember to gather the empties and put them in the trunk before they drove off.

Dean brought his hand up to brush lightly across Sasha's cheek, stroking it briefly before running his fingers back through the incubus' beautiful red hair, cupping the back of his head.

Sasha's hand ghosted up the outside of Dean's thigh, past his hip, and under his shirt, seeking out contact with bare skin.

Dean broke the kiss to feather kisses back along Sasha's jawline until he could capture his earlobe, sucking on it briefly before moving to lick up the back of Sasha's ear where it joined his neck. Then Dean's tongue curled into the folds of Sasha's ear, plunging in before he came back to suck greedily on his earlobe. Sasha purred and shivered in response.

Sasha's one hand stroked circles on Dean's back, brushing up towards his shoulder blades. The other hand found Dean's stomach, gently untucking his t-shirt from the waistband of his jeans and letting his fingers tease the button and just under the waistband.

It was Dean's turn to shiver, and he broke away from Sasha's ear to recapture his soft lips and reengage his agile tongue. Dean leaned into Sasha, gently pushing him down towards the seat. Sasha reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Dean?"

"Hmmm?" Dean's eyes were lost in the brilliant blue ones that were now slightly below his own.

"Think we might be more comfortable in the back?" Sasha smirked as he said it.

"Hell, yeah," Dean breathed.

Both sat up and pulled slightly apart. Sasha somewhat awkwardly crawled over the seat into the back. As he was mid way over, Dean took the opportunity to give Sasha's ass a good squeeze.

"Hey! No bruising the merchandise!"

"As if that's even possible. And if you are gonna waggle that thing in my face, you get what you deserve. Your lucky I didn't just bite you!" Dean laughed and with practiced ease he slithered over the seat placing his hands on the incubus' shoulders and gently lowering him to the seat beneath him.

"Promises, promises Winchester. And you did that like you might have done it once or twice before…" Sasha laughed into the bright green eyes hovering over him.

"Maybe," Dean teased. "But this still feels like a first time," his voice lowered to a whisper and he bent gently to just brush Sasha's lips.

Sasha came up to meet Dean, overwhelmed with desire for the hunter. He pressed his lips urgently against the older hunter's and wrapped his arms around Dean's lower back, pressing them together.

Dean responded by grinding his hips against Sasha's. Warmth flooded him and he could feel his own erection pressing into Sasha and Sasha's answering erection pressed into him.

Dean slid his hands down and under Sasha's shirt, shoving it up his body. They broke the kiss to allow Dean to pull the t-shirt over the incubus' head. As soon as Sasha discarded his own shirt, he returned the favour for Dean.

Sasha reclined back on the leather seat and smiled seductively at Dean. Dean ran his hands up the length of Sasha's torso, savouring the feeling of the hard muscles underneath the smooth, silky soft skin.

"How can you be so soft," Dean breathed.

"Not so very soft," Sasha shot back bucking his hips and grinding his very hard erection into Dean's thigh.

Dean chuckled and lowered himself to feather kisses down the length of Sasha's torso, reaching down to gently stroke the outside of Sasha's thigh. Sasha meanwhile stroked Dean's back, lightly dragging his nails across the broad expanse and eliciting a moan from his lover.

Dean moved his hands to the button and fly of Sasha's jeans and Sasha moved to undo Dean's at the same time. Dean slid his hands inside the waistband of Sasha's jeans and moved to pull them down and off of the incubus' legs. Sasha meanwhile toed of his shoes to allow Dean to fully remove his jeans.

Sliding his hands back up the length of Sasha's muscular legs, Dean stopped when his hands met Sasha's hips. He looked up at the incubus through his long lashes and raised an eyebrow at his lover as his green eyes met Sasha's brilliant blues. Dean's lips were just hovering over Sasha's erect cock.

"Don't be a tease," Sasha fairly squeaked.

His hands glided around to grip Sasha's buttocks as Dean leant in to draw his tongue the length of Sasha's cock, pausing to circle the head and then flick over the weeping slit. Sasha bucked up and Dean felt Sasha's cheeks clench beneath his hands. Taking Sasha fully into his mouth, Dean continued his ministrations with his tongue before swallowing him deeply, eliciting moans and shivers in the incubus. Dean broke the contact momentarily just to moisten his fingers before going down on Sasha again. This time he gently inserted a finger to ease Sasha's opening. As he felt the muscles relax, Dean added another finger, massaging until he felt a shudder that signalled he'd hit the sweet spot.

Sasha's reactions were starting to make Dean frantic to get his own jeans off. Pulling off of the incubus, Dean's breath hitched as he was met with red eyes instead of blue. Sasha's slightly parted mouth revealed fangs, and Dean could see that his ears were now slightly pointed even through his slightly longer hair. Grasping Sasha's cock in one hand, Dean continued to pump gently as Sasha's head tossed back and forth on the black leather seat. With his other hand, Dean shoved his jeans down even as he somehow managed to toe off his boots.

"Dean," Sasha mewled. "Please. I want you so bad. Please?"

And Dean was just about done right there with Sasha's pleas. He managed to get himself back under control, though, stroking his hand up Sasha's torso to gently pinch and tweak a nipple. Dean moved up the incubus' body. He needed to feel those fangs gently pressed against his lips. Dean leaned in and kissed the incubus who responded hungrily even as his hands snaked around Dean's waist, positioning the older hunter to enter him.

Dean didn't need any more encouragement and though he meant to be gentle, Sasha thrust up into him so greedily that Dean was plunged deeply within the incubus before he knew what was happening. Sasha thrust up into him and his legs snaked around Dean's waist capturing him and holding him tight.

Taking control, Sasha began to dictate the rhythm of their thrusts until Dean pulled back slightly, forcing the incubus to slow down. He wanted this to last.

"Wait for it, Baby" Dean breathed into Sasha's ear as he leant over him, having brought their thrusts to a virtual standstill. He took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Sasha's ear again and was rewarded by a shiver that ran the length of the incubus' body, and which Dean felt both inside and out of the incubus.

Finally, Dean couldn't wait any longer. He increased the rhythm of his thrusting, reaching between them to grasp Sasha's cock and bring him to climax simultaneously.

Bodies writhing and glistening with sweat, they both came at almost exactly the same moment, and Dean collapsed on top of Sasha. Sasha just closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Dean both inside of him and on top of him. He could feel Dean's erection fading and shrinking within him.

Dean slid both of his arms around the incubus' shoulders and rested his head on Sasha's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Dean smiled and raised his head to gaze at his lover's face. The eyes that met his were a brilliant blue again.

Sasha reached out with one hand and gently traced the line of Dean's jaw. The other hand reached behind Dean's head and firmly brought his lips within range of Sasha's. Kissing Dean deeply, the incubus hugged the hunter to him possessively. Sasha was suddenly aware of the leather seat beneath him.

"I can't believe that wasn't more uncomfortable," Sasha marvelled.

"Is that some kind of slur against my baby?" Dean demanded fiercely.

"No! No! Just the opposite. Your baby is just incredibly and somewhat surprisingly comfortable," Sasha assured him.

"Damn straight," Dean agreed, soothed that Sasha was at least starting to appreciate his baby as much as he did.

"Both my babies are," Dean breathed in addition, causing Sasha to grin.

Dean shifted slightly so that they were suddenly both on their sides. Dean's back was pressed into the leather seat behind him and Sasha's back was pressed against his chest. It was Dean's turn to hug the incubus tightly against him. Sasha again marvelled that they were both able to fit.

Sasha glanced up and realized that they had managed to fog over the windows completely. He giggled a bit at the realization.

"Happy, baby?" Dean asked.

"Hmmm," Sasha purred in the affirmative.

"Good. Sasha?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Happy Anniversary."

* * *

**A/N2: Spoiler Alert** – don't read any further if you haven't seen _Lazarus Rising_ yet…. For those who have…

Kudos to Crimson1 for giving Sammy his latest super power months ago! Hands up everyone who was screaming at their tv when that happened??


End file.
